Safe House SLASH GIBBSTONY
by needtoknow400
Summary: Just a short little story that came to me the other day. Stuck in a safe house, whatever will happy when Gibbs tells Tony he knows Tony has feelings for him. GIBBS/TONY SLASH


**Summary: Just a short little story that came to me the other day. Stuck in a safe house, whatever will happy when Gibbs tells Tony he knows Tony has feelings for him.**

**This is all my own mess, it was not beta read. So all mistakes are mine alone.**

**Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated. Good or bad :)**

**Enjoy!**

Gibbs jerked awake, startled out of sleep by the confusion of his surroundings. Then the events of the day before rushed through his memory.

Gibbs and Tony had been under cover for a month to bring down a drug ring and it's leader Shield's. Gibbs was Mitch Haul known as The Wall. So named by Shields because Wall didn't let anyone get near him, always like a wall in front of him. Wall's commitment and almost taking a bullet for Shield's had Gibbs closer to the man more than he had ever imaged getting. Dinozzo was Anthony Martelli known as Hands. He was Wall's protégée and he was teaching him the business, which Shield's had also liked. Gibbs had explained the name to Shield's for two reasons. Because the young man was all hands with the ladies and because he had taken a few people's hands after a fight. Shield's loved it. Shield's was a ladies' man himself and he expected his people to be. Gibbs had kissed and groped more women in the last few month than he had in probably his entire life. Although because of his position, he was spared from the action more often than not. Hard to protect your boss when your focus is elsewhere. Everything went south when someone else decided Shield's needed to disappear. A surprise bomb and Gibbs and Tony had barely made it to safety as half a block blew up.

After the explosion Tony and Gibbs and made their way to the car that was stash away for them and then safe house. Hoping and praying everyone assumed The Wall and Hands had been killed in the explosion. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. When Gibbs had called Vance yesterday after arriving at the safe house, the news was still no bodies found. Some people within the drug organization still thought The Wall and Hands were just laying low till the time came to take over. So now Gibbs and Tony were stuck here for at least a few days until things settled down or Vance found them a way out of this.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his sore neck, then glanced over at Tony. He was still sound asleep his mouth gaping open. Gibbs shook his head, the man could sleep anywhere and through anything. Although Gibbs was like that to some extent, Tony could sleep in the silence too. Gibbs admired him for that. Stupid thing to admire someone for maybe, but Gibbs hated the silence. Gibbs stood and stretched looking around for where Tony had thrown the bag they had in their possession. Of course, Gibbs thought when he saw it under Tony's arm. Gibbs walked over and gently pulled it from under Tony's arm. Only to feel a tight grip on his forearm and the barrel of a gun pointed at his forehead. Tony's head had come completely up and he was staring at Gibbs. Then it suddenly hit him where they were.

"Jumpy Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked never flinching at the gun or at Tony's touch.

"Sorry Boss." Tony let the gun fall back to the couch. "Still in undercover mode."

Gibbs nodded then looked down where Tony's hand still gripped his forearm then back up to Tony.

"Not going anywhere Dinozzo." Gibbs said with a half smirk.

Tony quickly let Gibbs arm go.

"Sorry just, not with it yet boss." Tony shook his head as if clearing the sleep away.

Gibbs just nodded took the bag and headed towards the bathroom. Once Gibbs had closed the door

Tony smacked himself on the back of the head. _stupid, stupid._

Tony let himself fall back onto the couch. This needs to end quickly. Tony couldn't handle being caged in some far away cabin with Gibbs. As good as he was at controlling his emotions, he had his limits. And sooner or later all caged animals try to break free.

##########

Gibbs emerged from the shower feeling mostly back to his normal self as he wrapped the towel around his waist. Now all he needed was a shave. After digging through the bag with no success, he opened the door stepping part way out.

"Dinozzo, you forget to pack the razor's?"

"No I thought I put them in the-" the sentence caught in his throat as he looked up and saw the image before him. He swallowed hard trying to force his voice to work.

"DiNozzo?"

"Think in that little side pocket, in the front."

Gibbs opened the pocket that Tony seemed to be talking about.

"Find it?" Dinozzo finally asked.

"Yeah." And with that Gibbs stepped inside, but didn't close the door all the way.

Tony looked up towards the ceiling for a moment _are you__ kidding me come on! _he said to some unforeseen force.

For a moment Tony allowed himself the pleasure of watching Gibbs with unguarded need. Something he rarely did. Tony's eyes played across Gibbs chest, his back, his arms and his legs. Then watched as he shaved. It was erotic watching the man trace a path up the side of his face with the razor then shake it off into the sink, then repeat the process. Tony let out a sigh and kicked the couch. Then turned away trying to find something else to focus on.

Gibbs had to fight the urge to laugh when Tony kicked the couch. Gibbs had seen the whole thing in the mirror, it was angled just enough for him to see Tony standing there staring. The man had little self control. Gibbs knew that Tony was attracted to him, had for a few months before they went undercover. And as much as he hated himself for it, part of him enjoyed taunting the younger man.

Tony was such easy prey. Gibbs had realized early on that he could get to Tony with some of the littlest thing. Touching his back just a few seconds to long, brushing passed him to closely and Gibbs personal favorite, standing behind him and talking to close to his ear. Tony would shiver whenever it happened and once had even let his eyes close. Gibbs had remembered because all he had wanted to do was kiss Tony's neck and push him over the edge. Had it not been for Gibbs control and the fact they were in the bullpen, Gibbs would have done it, maybe.

There was a lot at stake if Gibbs let something happen. Their friendship and rule twelve were two good reasons to make sure this wasn't a mistake. Gibbs had been trying to figure out what Tony's attraction to him met. Was it just about sex or did Tony want more? Gibbs wasn't the type to go for a one night stand especially when it involved breaking rule twelve. With Tony, Gibbs couldn't just have sex, that would never work. Although he had no doubt sex with Tony would be amazing. If anything was going to happen between them, Gibbs had to know it was about more than just sex.

########################

Gibbs emerged from the bathroom in plain black sweats and a grey NIS t-shirt. He was using the towel to dry his hair.

"All yours."

"Right." Tony said as he disappeared into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him.

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. He hung the towel across one of the kitchen table chairs grabbed a book and sat down on the couch. He had been reading for about ten minutes when Tony re-emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair of red sweats with Ohio down the left leg. He was carrying a t-shirt with him.

"God that felt good." Tony said walking into the room with a smile.

Gibbs was still fixed on his book.

"Good book." Tony asked making his way over and sitting down in the chair that was next to Gibbs position on the couch.

Gibbs shrugged as he kept reading.

Tony stretched and Gibbs finally looked over at Tony.

"What?" Gibbs asked

Tony just looked at him for a moment.

The look almost broke Gibbs heart. He knew Tony had been trying to get his attention, wanted to see how or if Gibbs would react to his shirtless body.

"Nothing Boss." Tony pulled the t-shirt over his head and got up to walk towards the kitchen when Gibbs grabbed his wrist.

There was a moment of silence as Gibbs waited, then spoke never looking up from his book.

"You don't have to run around without a shirt to get my attention Tony. You do just fine with your clothes on." And with that Gibbs released his hold on Tony's wrist.

Tony's couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was still trying to figure out exactly how to take that comment. It could have several meaning and Tony was confused as to which meaning he should accept. Then Tony shook his head. It was just a Gibbs comment about if Tony was bored and wanted his attention just ask. That's all it was and Tony dismissed it and went to the kitchen.

"You hungry?" He asked as he looked through the few cabinets. "Looks like we have anything canned you could w-"

Tony froze as he felt the presence behind him and the hand reach from behind and grab a can of chicken from the cabinet.

"This will do." Gibbs said painfully close to Tony's ear.

The shiver rushed through Tony and he felt the goose bumps form on his skin. And with that Gibbs was opening the can of chicken at the counter.

Tony let out a deep breath.

"You want some of this?" Gibbs asked.

"No, I'll grab something else."

Gibbs grabbed a fork, a cup of coffee and sat down at one end of the couch.

"Oh that is what I'm talking about." Tony grinned.

Tony reached up and pulled down a can. He presented it to Gibbs like one of the Price is Right girls.

When Gibbs saw the label he shook his head.

"Oh come on! Didn't you eat Spaghetti O's as a kid?" Tony asked as he started opening the can.

"Yah which is why I don't want to eat them now," He said as he stabbed another piece of chicken from the can.

"These are the best things ever cold, well next to pizza," Tony clarified.

He made his way over and sat down at the other end of the couch. Spooning a bite into his mouth.

"Oh so good!"

"Here. Try." Tony held the can in Gibbs direction.

"All yours DiNozzo," he said shaking his head.

They ate with Tony rambling about his childhood and the foods he ate. Gibbs had already finished and was just nodding and listening quietly to Tony's story. Gibbs had closed his eyes, his legs resting on the coffee table, his head resting on the back of the couch. He actually did like Tony's ramblings sometimes. And it was giving him some more insight into the man.

Seeing that Gibbs eyes were closed Tony stopped talking and was looking at him. Just watching the man sleep.

"Stop watching me Dinozzo and finish the story." Gibbs said never opening his eyes.

"What story?" Tony asked truly believing Gibbs had tuned out.

"The Twinkie in the microwave."

Tony grinned, "Took three days to clean that out of there."

Gibbs chuckled.

"How do you do that?"

Gibbs breathed out heavy through his nose. "Do what?"

"Close your eyes, pay attention to a story, know I was looking at you and probably sleep in there somewhere as well."

"Three ex-wives DiNozzo." Gibbs said, "Lots of practice."

Tony laughed but then it quickly faded away.

"Do you always know what people are thinking?"

Gibbs opened one eye and looked at Tony for a moment then closed it. "Usually. Why?"

"No reason." Tony said staring at the floor.

"If you're asking me if I know DiNozzo, I do." Gibbs said as he cracked his neck to the left.

Tony swallowed hard trying to figure out if he should lie.

"Would you seriously lie to me about that?" Gibbs opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Tony.

Tony met his stare. "Yeah well."

"You embarrassed?"

Tony shook his head looking away. "Ashamed is more like it."

"Ashamed of being attracted to a man?" That surprised Gibbs, he didn't think he was the first man Tony had been attracted to and he figured Tony had some encounters with men in his colorful past.

"Not about being attracted to a man, but being attracted to you."

"Something wrong with me?" Gibbs smirked.

Tony looked up and saw the smirk and it actually calmed his growing nerves.

"I'm suppose to have your six boss. Not be checking out how your ass looks in that new suit your wearing." Tony paused and looked at Gibbs, "Which reminds me that new tan suit by the way. HELLO!"

Then Tony blushed. Humor was Tony's way of dealing with stressful situations.

Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think this has effected your job?"

Tony shook his head serious again and stared Gibbs right in the eyes, "I would never let it."

Gibbs nodded, "Good. Because I know you always have my six Tony."

"How are you so calm about this like it's a conversation you have every day?"

"Because that's what it is a conversation. What did you expect?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know maybe what the fuck Dinozzo? Are you out of your mind DiNozzo? You're fired Dinozzo. I hate you Dinozzo." The last one stung. He could have handled any of those other things but Gibbs hating him, he couldn't have handled that.

"So you assumed I would be upset?"

Tony threw his hands up and his eyes went wide.

"Um give me a second, Yeah!" He pulled his knee up and turned towards Gibbs on the couch. "You're Gibbs, three ex-wives, Marine. I mean you don't get more machismo than that. I have never seen any indication that you are anything other than straight. So yeah I assumed you would be mad if a male co-worker suddenly said hey guess what I'm in love with you have been for years."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. And there is the answer. This wasn't just about sex.

Tony suddenly froze in place realizing what he had just admitted to Gibbs and to himself. He was in love with Gibbs and had been for years. Gibbs leaned forward looking at Tony. Tony thought the man was going to kiss him, actually closed his eyes wanted it to be true. Instead Gibbs spoke in his ear.

"You should never assume anything. Especially about me."

With that Gibbs sat back

Tony stared at Gibbs as if still unable to accept anything that was happening. It seemed like some weird dream, like if he pinched himself he would wake up because this was to surreal to believe.

"You've had relationships with men?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head. "Relationships no."

"Sex?" Tony added.

"Yes."

"And you liked it?" Tony asked fascinated by the whole discussion.

Gibbs chuckled. "Are these really the questions you want to be asking me Tony."

Gibbs looked at Tony seriously.

No, but Tony was afraid to ask the questions he really wanted answers too.

"I won't lie Tony, whether I think you'll like the answers or not. I'll be honest." Gibbs picked up his coffee cup from the side table and took a sip waiting to see if Tony would find his nerve. It took a few moments but Tony finally asked.

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded

"Sexually attracted to me?" Tony amended.

"Yeah, attraction usually includes that." Gibbs smirked.

"For how long?"

"Awhile."

"Are you in love with me."

Gibbs had been waiting for this one. This is the tough one, Tony would want a one word answer and he wouldn't lie.

"No."

Gibbs audibly heart Tony's heart shatter in his chest and saw the man's gaze fall. Putting a finger under Tony's chin he forced Tony's green eyes to meet his as he explained.

"I can't fall in love with you just because I'm attracted to you. I need more than that."

Tony's eyes were searching Gibbs for understanding.

"Like what?" Tony asked holding his breath.

Gibbs leaned back again as he tried to explain.

"Like spending time together, flirting, sitting reading the paper together in the morning. Talking and finding out how to push each others buttons." Gibbs sighed. "Discovering each other. Kissing, touching, holding each other. It's all about building on that initial attraction."

Gibbs stopped trying to see if he had gotten through to Tony.

Tony nodded moved by Gibbs explanation and wanting nothing more than to do all that with Gibbs.

"I get it, I do-"

"Good." Gibbs nodded. "Believe me it will be worth it."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"What is it?" Gibbs questioned seeing the concern in Tony's green eyes.

"Never been really good at the taking it slow." Tony said.

"Does that mean you don't want to?" Gibbs said a knot tightening in his stomach.

"NO, god of course not. I'm just, I mean," Tony was trying to make this sound loving and beautiful and not smutty and nasty. "I'm just always at a slow burn, always on the edge. And when it comes to you add about a zillion to that and well not really a cocktail for slow and steady."

Gibbs grinned, "So are you afraid you won't hold out or hold up."

"Ha, Ha, funny man are we?" Tony said making a face. "I just want you to know."

Gibbs nodded. "Noted."

Gibbs stood and made his way over to get another cup of coffee.

Tony followed him leaning against the counter beside Gibbs.

"No comment?"

"Is there some comment you want me to make?" Gibbs asked filling his coffee cup then taking a sip.

"No I just thought you'd have some comment about learning control and all that."

Gibbs took another sip of coffee and stood in front of Tony for a minute just looking at him. The stare caused Tony to fidget. Then Gibbs sat the coffee cup down and put a hand on the counter on either side of Tony.

"No, I like you at a slow burn Tony. And." Gibbs said his right hand suddenly on Tony's hip, his lips at Tony's ear. "I like that it's a zillion times worse because of me. Understand?" Gibbs said using Tony's words.

All Tony could do was nod. The sensation of Gibbs so close touching his hip, liking the slow burn, hearing the man's voice in his ear. It had put Tony in a momentary sensory overload.

Gibbs picked up his coffee and went back to the couch and to his book.

_Bastard!_ raced through Tony's mind.

########################################################################

Gibbs had stopped staring at the book an hour again. Instead he had turned on the radio and was listening to some news station. He had let his head drift back onto the couch and his eyes closed as he listened.

Tony had had been playing solitary at the kitchen table with a deck of cards he had found, but had gotten bored and started trying to flick them towards the trash can.

"I AM SO BORED!" Tony groaned as he threw his head back finally having had enough.

Gibbs chuckled never moving. He had to agree. He wished he had the boat to work on.

Tony looked over at Gibbs and an evil grin played across his face.

The movement was quick catching Gibbs off guard as he felt the weight suddenly in his lap. Gibbs' eyes opened to be greeted by a smiling Tony's face now straddling his lap. Tony's hands were on his own thighs as if fighting the urge to touch Gibbs.

Gibbs tried not to show his surprised at the situation or the arousal that now loomed.

"Something you wanted?" Gibbs asked his gaze fixed on Tony's.

Tony nodded. "You already know what I want."

"Maybe you should remind me." Gibbs said more than willing to play Tony's game.

Leaning forward Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs ear and he spoke in a seductive tone.

"I want you."

"Right." Gibbs nodded trying not to let Tony's voice affect him. "I seem to recall you mentioning that earlier."

"And you said you wanted me too."

"No." Gibbs smirked. "I said I was sexually attracted to you."

"Right." Tony nodded pulling back to look at Gibbs completely aware of the game they were now engaged in. He let his hands gently caress up Gibbs covered chest and felt Gibbs sharp intake of breath.

Gibbs sighed still not touching Tony.

"Then I guess I need to work on making you want me." Tony said dragging his body over Gibbs lap.

Gibbs moaned fighting the urge to grab Tony's hips and thrust up against him. Again Tony moved his hips over Gibbs letting his ass rub over Gibbs' cock.

Another moan from Gibbs as he felt his cock responding to Tony's actions.

"Do you know the only thing I could think about when you had me against the counter in the kitchen?"

"What?" Gibbs sighed.

Tony's hands suddenly found their way under Gibbs t-shirt and clawed at his bare chest.

"That I wanted you to just turn me around and make love to me right there." Tony moaned.

"Tony!" Gibbs growled unable to control the beast inside any longer. His hands clutched at Tony's hips.

"I just wanted to feel you inside me." Tony sighed as his hands traveled up Gibbs ribcage.

"Tony stop." Gibbs moaned as unwillingly he dragged Tony's ass across his now hard cock.

"I've wanted that for so long." Tony paused. "And I'm already hard just from thinking about it."

"Fuck." Gibbs groaned as his hips thrust up against Tony.

Tony leaned forward again letting his lips brush against Gibbs ear. "Why is your cock so hard?"

It took Gibbs a moment, knowing if he admitted it, he would also lose the game. And he didn't care. His fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Tony's head and jerked him forward.

"I'm hard because I want you." Gibbs admitting it almost breathless.

Tony smirked. "Guess we've cleared that up."

"You are incorrigible." Gibbs sighed and released Tony's head returning his hand to his hips.

Tony tried to slip off of Gibbs' lap but Gibbs clawed his fingers into Tony's hips holding him in place.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I proved my point." Tony shrugged.

Gibbs shook his head and threw Tony down on the couch. He grabbed Tony's wrist holding his hands bound above his head.

Tony licked his lips as he stared up at Gibbs.

"Thinking about cuffing me Special Agent Gibbs?"

"Don't tempt me." Gibbs scowled.

"That could be fun." Tony grinned. "Interrogate me Special Agent use whatever means necessary to get the information from me."

Gibbs pressed his lips to Tony's ear. "I won't need cuffs to break you."

"No you wouldn't." Tony licked his lips arching up against Gibbs. "Giving me your cock would make me tell you anything and everything you wanted to know."

"Is that so?" Gibbs sighed. "And how would you want my cock."

Another thrust up and Tony rubbed his own hard cock against Gibbs causing him to moan.

"In my hand, in my mouth." Tony sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "Or better yet buried inside my ass."

"Tony." Gibbs growled taking both of Tony's wrists in one of his hands so he could have a free hand to touch the man.

"Wouldn't you like that just fucking me across the interrogation table?"

"God yes." Gibbs said running his hand down Tony's chest.

"And I'd scream telling you anything and everything you wanted to hear." Tony moaned. "What would you want to hear me scream?"

Gibbs sighed as his steel blue eyes locked on Tony knowing there was only one thing Gibbs wanted to hear Tony scream. He had been thinking about it all day.

"What do you want me to scream for you?" Tony asked again as he thrust up again forcing their cocks together.

"I just want to hear you scream my name."

"I want you to make me scream your name." Tony murmured. "I want that so badly."

Gibbs' hand squeezed Tony's hard cock through his sweats.

"_Jethro_." Tony moaned drawing out the name.

"Just like that." Gibbs moaned as he continued his assault on Tony's cock.

"_Jethro please._" Tony used Gibbs name again.

Gibbs lips crushed down on Tony's desperate to taste the lips that drove him crazy just by saying his name. Letting his hand leave Tony's cock he locked it around Tony's neck forcing their lips together. He feed from Tony until the need to breath won out.

"Let me go." Tony sighed. "Please."

A concerned look washed over Gibbs' face as he released Tony's wrists. "What's wrong?"

Tony rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass up against Gibbs' cock.

"Oh God." Gibbs moaned as he wrapped his arms around Tony's waist crushing his cock against the younger man.

Reaching back Tony grabbed Gibbs hips and started moving them in a thrusting motion against his ass.

"Tony." Gibbs cried as he followed Tony's lead fucking the man while they were fully dressed.

Tony's hand reached under his body and grabbed Gibbs hand placing it over his cock. Gibbs fingers immediately grabbed Tony's cock stroking it again.

"That's it." Tony panted as Gibbs figuratively fucked him and stroked his cock. "Fuck yes."

They were spiraling out of control and Gibbs had no idea when he had lost his restraint.

"We need to stop." Gibbs said barely able to breathe.

"No we don't." Tony moaned. "You need to make love to me right now."

Tony pushed at his sweats forcing them down his hips then reached back trying to do the same to Gibbs.

"Tony." Gibbs growled unable to stop his thrusting motion. His still covered cock making contact with the bare skin of Tony's ass.

"_Jethro_." The name dripped from Tony's lips again. "Please."

The pleading in Tony's voice caused Gibbs to moan.

Tony reached out searching for the bag next to the couch as he rummaged through until he touched what he wanted and held it up to Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at the lube bottle. This was too fast, to out of control, to raw and animalistic and Gibbs no longer cared. Gibbs pushed his sweats down and grabbed the lube squeezing some onto his cock. His hand rubbed it over his cock then pressed against Tony.

"Please." Tony groaned as he pushed back against Gibbs taking the head of his cock in.

"God Tony." Gibbs sighed as he lunged forward driving his cock deep inside Tony.

"Yes." Tony cried out clutching at the couch. "Oh God."

Gibbs leaned down his lips kissing under Tony's ear.

"What have you done to me?" Gibbs growled completely out of control with desire for Tony. He pulled back then slammed back into him.

"Feel so good." Tony moaned forcing himself back on Gibbs' cock. "More."

"This is what you wanted for years isn't it"

"Yes." Tony said trying to catch his breath.

Gibbs moaned now frantically making love to Tony. His hands slipped under Tony's body finding his hard cock and holding it against Tony's stomach as he stroked it.

Tony's body trembled under Gibbs.

"You feel so good." Gibbs exhaled. "Better than I even imagined."

"Jethro." Tony cried out. Gibbs hand was worked quickly and methodically over his cock and Tony was in complete sensory overload. He felt the need building, felt it about to overtake him after just a few minutes of Gibbs stroking his cock. "I wanna come."

"Come for me. Scream my name." Gibbs groaned. "Please."

"Oh God Jethro." Tony screamed out as his body trembled and he came. The world around him went black and he felt dizzy as his body went limp.

Gibbs hand left Tony's cock and now both hands clamped onto his hips. Then he just continued to lunge in and out of Tony feeding on the desire and the passion that consumed him.

"Tony." Gibbs leaned down kissing the back of Tony's neck.

"Yes." Tony sighed. "So good."

"I should have done this months ago." Gibbs growled. "Years ago if I had know you want it."

"I wanted it, wanted you." Tony moaned pressing back against Gibbs.

"Tony I can't get enough of you." Gibbs felt the need growing but held it at bay wanting to enjoy making love to Tony for as long as possible.

"You can have me." Tony panted. "Anytime you want."

"I know and I will." Gibbs grunted. "Over and over again."

"God yes."

"Tony. Fuck." Gibbs cried out as his body tensed and his fingers clawed into Tony's hips as the release washed over him. He collapsed on top of Tony as all strength left his body and he fought for breathe. Slowly he regained some sense of himself and slid off of Tony's body and down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Tony pulling him tightly against his body.

Tony smiled as Gibbs dropped a kiss to his neck, then shoulder.

"You." Gibbs sighed. "How did I lose control of the situation?"

Tony chuckled. "I think you had complete control of the situation."

Gibbs shook his head and smirked. "I don't know about that."

"I like that I can make you lose control." Tony sighed.

"You did." Gibbs let his fingers dance across Tony's chest.

"Are you upset?" Tony asked.

"About losing control?" Gibbs chuckled.

"That I couldn't wait." Tony paused. "And that I needed you to lose control with me."

"God no." Gibbs hugged Tony to him as he kissed up his neck to his ear. "I wanted you the moment you touched me."

"Good." Tony smiled and settled against Gibbs body.

"But remember what I said." Another kiss.

"Which part?"

"That I can't get enough of you and I will take you over and over again." Gibbs growled.

Tony took Gibbs hand and slid it down his chest placing it on his hard cock.

"Damn it Tony." Gibbs moaned aroused that Tony was already hard again.

"I told you anytime you want me you can have me." Tony groaned as Gibbs hand wrapped around his cock. "Anywhere, anyway you want."

"Tony." Gibbs growled. "Don't tell me that."

"Why?" Tony thrust into Gibbs hand.

"Because that's exactly what I'll do." Gibbs nipped at Tony neck.

"Jethro." Tony sighed as Gibbs hand continued stroking over his cock.

"I love the way you say my name." Gibbs said between kisses and nips of Tony's neck.

"Is that why your stroking my cock." Tony moaned. "To hear me say your name?"

"No." Gibbs increased his speed. "I'm stroking your cock because I want to make you come again."

"And your about to." Tony felt the need, felt his body giving into the sensation.

"Tony." Gibbs lips pressed to Tony's ear. "Do you know how much I love making you come."

The only reply was Tony's breath catching in his throat as Gibbs felt Tony's cock twitch in his hand as the release coursed through him.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he came.

#########################################################################

Tony was wrapped in Gibbs' arms, his head resting on Gibbs chest, his fingers playing across Gibbs chest. Gibbs' eyes were closed as he just enjoyed having Tony in his arms and the feel of his touch. Then as if something in the silence had spoken to him Gibbs sighed.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked sensing the question Tony had.

Tony chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"Ask the question."

"What happens when we leave here?" Tony sighed.

"Life goes on." Gibbs said kissing the top of Tony's head.

"I know that but what happens with us?" Tony paused. "I'm just suppose to forget it happened?"

Gibbs pulled back and it caused Tony to look up at him.

"Why would you think that?" Gibbs eyes narrowed.

Tony shrugged.

"Tony I want you and not just while we are hiding away in some safe house."

"Are you sure."

"Positive." Gibbs nodded

"Good to know." Tony smiled. "Because I want you every night."

"Every night?" Gibbs smirked. "That sounds about right."

"About right?" Tony questioned.

Gibbs pushed Tony back down onto the bed.

"I was thinking several times a night."

Tony grinned. "Promise."

"Absolutely." Gibbs chuckled.

"Then I'll start counting after this time." Tony smirked.


End file.
